


Spa Day

by The_Pom_on_30th_Street



Series: 365 project [11]
Category: Batman Beyond, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, Cross Over, Gen, Listen its only at the end and i can explain, Sometimes CEO's really be asking for it, They don't really like eat anyone...alive, eat the rich literally, more focused on my ocs, sometimes you and your bestfriend bathe together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pom_on_30th_Street/pseuds/The_Pom_on_30th_Street
Summary: Rareyatta and Steven both take a break from their first day in the human world. However, Rareyatta is more focused on her own faults while Steven tries to calm her down. Leading to her to get a much-needed bath with his help.
Relationships: Steven Sanchez/Jared Ash
Series: 365 project [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048799





	Spa Day

“So what do you think of the new Batman?” Rareyatta hums as Steven starts to drive. Steven rolled his eyes. The classes at the university were alright for the most part although he wasn’t really interested in history. It was already stuff he and Rareyatta knew from what Red taught them. “He’s short.” Rareyatta laughs as Steven speeds onto the highway. “Really that's all you have to say?” She looks at him. “What he was, I was expecting someone taller.” Steven tried not to smile. To be honest he didn’t really know what he was expecting but he definitely wasn’t expecting someone like Terry. Red and his own dad didn’t have anything really nice to say about batman, and even if that batman was probably dead now he didn’t expect the person to take over the mantle to be so nice out of it. Although it could be just an act similar to how Bruce was, at least that was what he gathered from Jason. 

“Still feel a bit bad for what we are going to be doing in Gotham.” Rareyatta sighs as they get off the highway and onto a dirt road. “I’m not.” Steven smiles “I'm kind of interested in seeing how Terry fights.” He remembers Fernando talking to his dad before deciding to train both Rare and him to fight against someone like batman. Which was much harder than he thought it should have been, batman was different than training for other threats like superman. It was all about keeping one thought ahead and being perfect every time. One slip and he was sent either crashing to Rare or the matt. Still, it wasn’t all bad it definitely made normal jobs easier and he always got his favorite meals when he was able to take down Fernando. “Yeah well don’t kill him alright.” Steven let out a faked hurt gasp. “I would never, now leaving him with an extra scar I wouldn’t mind.” 

Rareyatta sighed, shaking her head. “We don’t want anyone else's attention, especially the new league. I don’t think I would want to gain any new claw marks.” Steven huffs as he pulls up to the house. “I still don’t know why you wanted to get as many glass walls as possible.” The house had three floors with a balcony on the top two. The walls except for the ones in the bedroom, bathroom, and top floors were all glass. “Because I need the sun.” Rareyatta hums stepping out of the car. She relaxed a bit feeling the warmth hit her skin, she easily soaked it up. Sitting inside a class with the ac blasting felt like torture. “I know I can see your skin already cracking.” Rareyatta tensed as she pulled out a mirror in her back pocket and checked. She groans already seeing the black cracks forming on her skin. “Fuck me.” 

“I’ll get the bath ready,” Steven said, already going inside. Rareyatta nodded as she sat down leaning against the car. Back home it wasn’t really that hard to keep her “skin” from peeling off since it was always warm and even if it wasn’t she could use her magic to keep herself warm. However, her magic was being used to focus on keeping her more demon attributes hidden. They tried to give her a bracelet or jewelry similar to Steven’s but it melted off her. She looked at herself in the mirror again before picking at the cracks watching as the skin flaked off revealing the hard grey coating underneath it. She frowns as she puts the mirror down to prevent herself from picking at it any more. She dropped the human form with a sigh of relief feeling her wings stretch out happily. She was careful when resting them against the car. Unlike other wings, hers were made out of the dried magma and was constantly needed to be shaved down to prevent any build-up from the magma underneath it when it dried up again. She brought one to her hand and flinched a bit as she felt the skin rip against the jagged edges growing from the smooth sides. She sighs before she hears the door open again. “The bath is ready.” She frowns as she sees the familiar reddish glue from a lava resistance potion. “Steven!” She huffs as she goes over her wings folding back under her skin. “What I thought you wouldn’t mind some help, plus it isn’t like we are going out tonight. We are just doing research tonight.” He smiles. The exposed rock started to turn black with a reddish hue. “I don’t need to be babied.” She grumbled as she walked past him. “It isn’t babying it's called being a caring friend.” He huffed as he followed her. “Plus it's a good thing you need to shave down those wings of yours.” She rolled her eyes as her tail gently smacked his leg. “In fact, we can shave down all of you if you want. We have the time for that.” Rareyatta sighs as she touches the cracks on her cheek. “I guess.” She grumbled. “Good, I'll be back then.” Steven headed upstairs leaving Rareyatta to go into her bathroom alone. 

It was the only one downstairs since she preferred her room downstairs just in case an emergency happened. She didn’t want to take the whole house down with her going upstairs when she was melting. She stripped down, setting the folded clothes down on the toilet. She let her hair down and brushed her fingers through it with a small sigh. She could already see the purple start to turn into strands of magma while the brown was hardening underneath it. She took off her piercing and started to peel off her skin which was quickly turning to a pinkish hue before turning to ash. She hums until scrubbing the skin off her face. She blinks a few times as her eyes clouded over before turning to hot magma. She grabbed the broom and brushed up all the ash and threw it away in the trash can. She stepped into the lava in the bathtub before letting out a soft sigh. Any parts of her rocky skin that were grey quickly turned into a dark black and the cracks were glowing a bright orange. She sank into it until her eyes were the only thing visible. Her hair turned into bright white that floated against the lava. She looked around the bathroom. 

Everything was either black with white cracks or white. She guessed it was the best they could do with titanium. If they would have painted it then the paint would have just burned up or started to melt off. She pressed her cheek into the cool metal burning it up with a slight hiss. “Don’t start sleeping on me.” She looked up to see Steven in the doorway. He was in a long t-shirt that looked like it belonged to Jared. His hair was still in its usual braid but his ears were sticking up. Their whiteness stood out against the dark brown of his hair. In one of his hands was a black bucket that had different saws as well as bags of snacks. “How long is the potion.” She hums “An hour but I also have a choker on so it's fine.” Her eyes traveled up to his neck where she saw the thin black choker that had a metal sun pendant on it. She smiles a bit. “You better be joining me then.” She raises her arms making grabby hands. Steven rolled his eyes as he took off his shirt and boxers before stepping in. He visibly shivered against the heat of it before sinking into it. It felt like sludge to him but to Rareyatta it felt as smooth as water. She smiles as she pulls him between her legs. He leaned back his head reaching the cold metal before it reached her shoulder. She pressed her face between his shoulders. “Snacks” She hums. 

Steven got up and reached over to grab the bag of marshmallows from back home. These were a light grey instead of the bright white. Rareyatta hummed as Steven opened the bag and offered one to her. She moved forward holding onto him and took it with her mouth. It instantly started to melt into her mouth once she got all of it in. She purrs happily as Steven smiled and popped one into his mouth. To fire demons marshmallows like these would meltdown along with the sugary chocolate inside, to other creatures it would be soft and with hard but soft chocolate on the inside. He grabbed a drill before patting her leg. Rareyatta raised it out of the Lava already seeing some bumps forming with the magma going into her cracks. Steven hums as he scooted up and started to drill away carefully at the rock. Rareyatta eats more of the marshmallows relaxing into his touch. After a while, Steven was done with her legs and now sitting on her lap focusing on her lower stomach. She ran her hands through his hands making him purr. “You know if I wasn’t gay I would totally date you.” Steven hummed. Rareyatta laughed, shaking her head. It was hard trying to find someone to date her because her normal form was unpredictable and easy to warm up while her cool down form was still incredibly warm. Many times she found herself excusing herself in the middle of sleeping with women because her body started to turn into magma. Hell, when she tried sleeping with some fire demons many were turned off at how hot she would get saying it was too much for them to take in. Many were even reluctant to take fire potions stating that it would ruin the mood. “Thanks, Steven. I’m sure you and Jared have your hands full enough.” She hissed a bit as Steven went over some scars. “Sorry I can change to a softer one.” She shakes her head “They won’t be able to cut through the rock building over the scars.” She hissed out as Steven nodded focusing on the scars before stopping.

Rareyatta let out soft pants, her body felt like the wound was reopening again, and wanted nothing more than to pour magma over it. However, leaving it to cool down and turn to rock would have hurt more with it feeling like a scab that was going to rip off at any moment. She relaxed into Steven’s careful hand that ran down her hair. “Ready.” She said with a sigh. Steven knows as goes between her breast before letting her handle the saw going over her own breast. “I still don’t understand if you get pleasure from there or not.” Steven opened the bag of chips. “I do but that's only from going underneath the rock which can flip over if I wanted it to.” Steven nods “So like scales” Rareyatta tilts her head to the side a bit “Kind of, I just don’t shed and it doesn’t hurt if the rocky layer breaks.” She hums as she takes the chips from Steven and hands him the saw. He took it and started to work on her neck and shoulders. She purrs before he moves to her arms. He paid careful attention to her hands making sure to make the claws not too sharp. When it was time for her face she rested her head into his hands letting him tilt it when he needed to. She tensed up a bit when it went over her eyelids but relaxed as Steven took his time. “Done.” She opened her eyes looking at him. His hair was slightly messy and his ears were still forward from him concentrating. “Thank you.” She smiled as Steven nodded and got out. She moved forward more letting him go behind her and started working on her wings and horns. 

“And there” Steven sighed as he got up stretching. Rareyatta stood up accepting the towel that Steven offered her. She rubbed it down before getting out. She opened a portal inside the tub. The lava slowly moved down into it. She looked at herself, seeing the rock look more polished. “Thanks, Steven. Needed that.” He nods as he dried himself off before slipping back into the t-shirt and boxers. She rubbed fire lotion against her before she slipped on a robe. Steven smiles as he cleaned the saws before putting them underneath the sink. He goes to say something before yelping as Rareyatta picked him up and carried him to her bedroom. She also took the bag of chips he was eating from. “Hey” He huffs. She laughs as she puts him gently on her bed. He whined immediately at the cold and scrambled off and hugged her again. “So cooooolllddd” he exaggerated. She snorts grabbing a pair of panties and fuzzy socks. Steven jumped up a bit reaching her metal hairbrush before jumping two more times to get hair cream and a hair tie. “Shortie.” She teased as Steven walked back quickly to her bed and got underneath her covers. She dropped the robe and slipped on her underwear and socks before pulling over her computer. Steven sat up patting the space in front of him. She sat down letting Steven rub cream into her hair. She smiles hearing Steven curse and moving to his knees. She opened her computer and started to go through the files that her mom sent her. 

The whole reason why they were there in the first place was to break a curse put in place by some angels that trapped demons back in hell. Of course, it worked both ways, nobody to go to hell and nobody to escape from it. Lucky for them the spell was weak during the winter and some of the angels were dying. This allowed her parents to open a portal that would let Steven and her cross over. She sighs as she reads over the list of angels and what information her mom was able to get. “Hey stop sulking I can feel it from here,” Steven grumbled. Rareyatta huffed her tail pushing against him. “I am not sulking.” Steven rolled his eyes and moved in front of her onto her lap pushing the computer aside. He grabbed her face and looked at her, “Red and Fare are both fine. We are going to kill those bastards and break the spell.” She nodded before Steven climbed off and went behind her. She grabbed her computer and started to make a list. The first thing they needed to do was talk to her grandfathers. “You know for Fernando being married to so many people I have never been happier that he married more villains than heroes.” Rareyatta laughs “Yeah I guess that makes it easier.” She hums. It would be nice seeing her grandparents in person as well as her aunt and uncles. “Who do you think is going to be the happiest.” Steven smiles as he starts to braid her hair. “Hm, Thad.” She remembered how happy her uncle sounded when they heard about them coming. “True True,” Steven said. She nods as she looks back at the list. After talking to grandparents for information it would then be tracking down the angels and keeping tabs until they were ready to kill all of them and reverse the same ritual they used to open the barrier. She opened some files before huffing as Steven closed her laptop. “Let’s just take a rest today and start after tomorrow. Who knows maybe some of your granddads have some information.” Rareyatta sighs before nodding. She puts the laptop away before Steven finishes. She moved to her side and laid down before pulling Steven close to her. Steven curled up against her purring. She took off his hair tie and started to run her hand through the braid losing it. He closed his eyes purring before they both slept. 

They woke up when it was night and to the smell of food. Rareyatta frowns before Steven purrs. “I gave Jared a key.” She relaxes smiling. She sat up, the rock a soft grey with her skin already starting to grow back over it. Her hair was starting to return to the brown and purple still not turning hard thanks to the hair cream. She slipped on a hoodie and shorts before Steven slid out of her bed. She followed Steven out and into the living room. “Hey, sleepyheads,” Jared said. Steven goes over and stands on his tippy toes to kiss Jared. Jared smiles before Rareyatta leaned down and kissed his cheek. “Hey.” Steven smiles as he hugs him. “So who was it tonight?” Steven said as he looked at the meat cooking. “Another corrupt CEO.” 

“My favorite.” Steven smiles. Rareyatta smiles as she runs her hand against his soft feathers on his wings. Jared and some people were an exception to the spell put on by the angels. Considering that phoenixes were descendants of angels that slept with fire demons. So he was freely able to pass between both worlds. “Good, it's almost ready. You don’t know how hard it was getting this underneath Batman's nose. I was only lucky because a group called the jokers stole another ship or something.” Rareyatta raised an eyebrow at the group name but started to set the table. “Why does Gotham still surprise me.” She sighs as Steven frowns. “Because you don’t think anyone is crazy enough in Gotham to name themselves after him.” Rareyatta sighs as she thinks about what her mothers told her about him. He was nothing but a cold uncaring manic. He was obsessed with batman and batman the coward wouldn’t even kill him after he killed his partner. She never believed that he would find it too hard to return to normal after the deed was done. She mostly believed the fact that he was afraid of what was going to happen to him when there was no more Joker. She remembered her mother telling her it was more complicated than that but she just couldn’t understand why he stayed alive enough to hurt not only Batman but also Superman. He had abducted both Tim and Mercury but Mercury was able to get Tim out of the warehouse despite how badly both were beaten until Joker dragged him back in. She shivered remembering how angered Fernando was when he couldn’t get through to even help him, he was broken when he heard from Floyd that Mercury was turned into a monster similar to the joker. The only relief from it all was when the new batman managed to get rid of anything of the joker left in Mercury’s system. Still, she could see that he was less hopeful and more recluse. 

“Earth to Rare.” Steven snaps his fingers breaking her out of her thoughts. “Sorry,” she said sheepishly sitting down. Steven sat next to her and grabbed her hands. “We’ll break the curse. I promise.” Steven frowns. She nods relaxed. Jared pats her back before placing the food down on their plates. She stabbed into the meat. For now, all she needed to do was to keep looking forward and before she knew it the spell would be broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leave a kudos, or comment if you enjoyed it.


End file.
